Fannar Winther
Fannar Winther ist ein nordischer Seeräuber. Er ist der Ehemann von Rós und Vater von Jonas. Handlung right|300px Fannar wuchs als jüngstes von drei Kindern in Winterfeste auf und verbrachte dort den Großteil seines Lebens. Schon als Kind hatte er sich für das Geistermeer begeistern können, das sich so bedrohlich über die Klippen hinaus erstreckte und einen wichtigen Teil der Geschichte seiner Heimat ausmachte. Wenn er konnte, verbrachte er seine Zeit unten bei den Eisschollen und spielte Soldat oder Abenteurer. Dabei begleitete ihn allen voran seine Schwester Alma, die trotz ihres jugendlichen Alters ein regelrechter Wildfang war. Gunnar, der Älteste, hielt sich jedoch zurück und half seinen Eltern lieber im Haushalt oder ging anderen Pflichten nach. Eines Tages jedoch ging eines der Spiele nach Hinten los. Fannar und seine Schwester hatten sich zu weit hinaus gewagt und gerieten dabei ins Visier eines Eisbären, der Alma schwer verletzte. Eine der Wachen hatte sie dabei von der Klippe aus beobachtet und kam mit Verstärkung zur eisigen Küste, um den Kindern das Leben zu retten. Seine Schwester, die kritische Verletzungen im Gesicht und Bauch erlitten hatte, wurde eilig zu den Heilern der Akademie gebracht, während Fannar noch mit einem blauem Auge davongekommen war. Noch während sie in Lebensgefahr schwebte, bekam er den Ärger seines Lebens. Gunnar, zu dem er nie eine große Bindung hatte aufbauen können, schlug ihn kräftig ins Gesicht und verweigerte ihm weitere Worte. Auch seine Eltern gingen hart ins Gericht, fürchteten jedoch zu sehr um das Leben ihrer Tochter, als dass sie sich auf eine Bestrafung an ihren Sohn konzentrieren konnten. Dies waren die schrecklichsten Stunden seines Lebens, in denen er all seine Hoffnungen darauf setzte, dass seine Schwester überlebte. Er bat sogar die Neun und alle Daedra die er kannte ihr Leben zu verschonen, obwohl er nie großen Wert auf Religion gelegt hatte. Doch Alma starb. Fannar, der vor der Akademie gewartet und die Nachricht von einem Magier erfahren hatte, wagte erst gar nicht den Versuch nach Hause zurückzukehren. Wenn ihn seine Familie nicht für seinen Fehler bestrafte, würde sie ihm zumindest jahrelang Vorwürfe machen und ihn bis ans Ende seiner Tage hassen. Also lief er weg. Allerdings war er zu jung um sich in der eiskalten Welt zu behaupten. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Waffe oder Proviant bei sich gehabt, als er geflohen war. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er sich auf Bäume flüchten oder Eis essen musste, um sich irgendwie am Leben zu halten. Irgendwann hatte er sich verlaufen und war einfach im Schnee liegen geblieben, als seine Adern bereits geplatzt und das Gefühl in seinen Gliedern längst vergessen war. Domas, ein Abenteurer, fischte ihn schließlich aus der weißen Wüste und brachte ihn in einer Höhle unter um den gefrorenen Körper aufzuwärmen. Als schließlich wieder Leben in ihn gekehrt war, päppelte ihn der Mann auf und erklärte, was er in dieser Gegend zu suchen hatte. Er stellte sich als Schatzsucher vor, der in entlegende Gebiete reiste um verborgene Geschichten zu bergen. Fannar vermutete, dass der Mann einen sehr weiten Weg hinter sich gebracht hatte, da er aussah als stamme er aus der heißen Wüste Hammerfells, was sich halb bestätigte. Der Rothwardone bot ihm an ihn nach Winterfeste zu bringen, doch als der Junge ihm erklärte was er angestellt hatte, schwieg er dazu. So lange, dass Fannar fürchtete, dass er gegen seinen Willen zurück zu seiner Familie gezerrt wurde, die ihn sein Leben lang hassen würde. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen bot ihm der Mann an ihn zu begleiten. Dieser erklärte, dass er für manche Schlupfwinkel zu groß war, anders als Fannar, der seine große Chance darin sah seine größten Träume wahr werden zu lassen! So also willigte der unerfahrene Nord ein, während er noch von großen Schätzen und unermesslicher Freiheit träumte. Dass er vor allem als Packesel, zum kochen oder waschen benutzt würde, kam ihm dabei nicht in den Sinn. Doch auch Kämpfen lernte er von Domas, der hervorragend mit zwei Schwertern umgehen konnte. Dabei stellte sich auch heraus, dass sein Mentor alles andere als eine weiße Weste hatte. Er mochte noch so ein angenehmer Gefährte sein, stehlen konnte er wie ein Profi. So übte der Mann nicht nur guten Einfluss auf den jungen Nord aus, der schnell lernte, dass ein leerer Magen ein ewiger Begleiter eines Schatzsuchers war. Zunächst zahlte sich dieser Lebensstil kaum aus, doch eines Tages gelang ihnen ein Fund, der alles veränderte. Fannar war mittlerweile zu einem jungen Mann herangewachsen, als sie einem bösartigem Geschöpf ein Diadem abnahmen, das sich bei einem Händler als überaus begehrt erwies. Er bot ihnen so viele Septime, dass sie sich das halbe Jahr davon ernähren konnten. Doch anstatt sich auf dem Gold auszuruhen, träumte der Nord bereits von größeren Zielen. Er hatte schon immer die Meere bereisen wollen, auf der Suche nach neuen Ländern und ungewöhnlichen Leuten. Domas, der durchaus von diesem Wunsch wusste, kaufte von beiden Anteilen schließlich ein Boot und genug Proviant für eine lange Reise. Dies war einer der schönsten Momente in Fannars Leben gewesen. Die beiden Abenteurer hatten jedoch nicht mit der rauen See und den Herbststürmen gerechnet, die ihr Boot zum kentern brachten. Es glich einem Wunder, als sie schließlich gerettet und auf ein Schiff gebracht wurden, das ein schwarzes Segel führte. Ausgerechnet Piraten hatten ihnen geholfen und forderten als Gegenleistung eine Erklärung, was zwei Reisende so weit draußen zu suchen hatten. Vermutlich war es der Umstand, dass sie sich als Schatzsucher vorstellten, dass man sie nicht gleich zurück ins Meer warf und sogar in der Mannschaft willkommen hieß. Dies war der Moment, als ein neuer Lebensabschnitt in Fannars Leben begann. Obwohl ihnen viel Misstrauen entgegengebracht wurde, allen voran von Rós, der Tochter des Kapitäns, trat man ihnen meist freundlich entgegen. Allen voran Kapitän Breki war nicht nur der breiteste, sondern auch der großzügigste Mann den er je kennengelernt hatte. So lebten sich die beiden Neuankömmlinge schnell ein und übernahmen einige Aufgaben auf dem Schiff. Dies war vielleicht nicht der Königsweg, doch immerhin waren sie schon vorher kriminell gewesen. Vermutlich fiel es ihnen deswegen so leicht sich an das Leben eines Piraten zu gewöhnen. Weitere zwei Jahre vergingen, in denen sich Rós und Fannar sehr langsam näher kamen. Sie erinnerte ihn zunehmend an Alma, weswegen er ihr gegenüber mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegentrat. Die meiste Zeit zog er sie auf oder beantwortete ihre feindlichen Sätze mit rollenden Augen. Sie trainierten sogar gemeinsam, wobei er ihr immer unterlag. Am Ende schob er es immer auf die See, die sein Gleichgewicht störte, was die Rothaarige bloß mit Überheblichkeit belächelte. Schließlich jedoch kam es wie es kommen musste, und sein Charme und ihre Anziehungskraft brachte die beiden zusammen wie See und Wind in einem mitreißendem Herbststurm. Doch ihr trautes Glück erlitt einen herben Schlag, als ihr Vater und weitere Männer während eines Überfalls getötet wurden und das Schiff führerlos ließen. Sie rächten sich an den Mördern, wobei es Fannar gelang demjenigen den Kopf abzuschlagen, der dasselbe mit ihrem Kapitän getan hatte. Als die Tat schließlich vollbracht und die Festung geräumt war, trat der blonde Nord ans Geländer eines der unteren Balkone und hielt den abgetrennten Schädel bei den Haaren, um ihn seinen Kameraden zu präsentieren. Mit lauter, gefestigter Stimme erklärte er, dass Breki gerächt war, was ihm den Respekt der gesamten Mannschaft verschaffte. So vergingen die Jahre, in denen sich Fannar als neuer Kapitän mitsamt Piratenbande durchschlug und diverse Ortre überfiel. Der Name Winther, den er sich in Gedanken an seine Heimat gegeben hatte, galt binnen weniger Monate als berühmt berüchtigt und verbreitete vor allem in den Gewässern Himmelsrands Schrecken und Terror. Dass er seinen wahren Nachnamen vor allem deswegen abgelegt hatte, um mit seiner Familie abzuschließen, erzählte er bloß seiner Frau, welche er auf hoher See ehelichte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da trug Rós ihr gemeinsames Kind unter dem Herzen und gebar letzteres während eines Sturms, den sie wie durch ein Wunder heil überstanden. Jonas entwickelte sich zu einem kleinen Wirbelwind, der seiner Mutter in vielen Dingen glich. So rebellierte dieser wann immer er konnte, eiferte jedoch auch seinem Vater nach, der für viele auf dem Schiff als Vorbild diente. Domas hatte einen guten Draht zu seiner Familie aufbauen können und hatte seinem Sohn vermutlich einige Tricks beigebracht, wie man einen Mann um seine Last erleichterte. So lebten die Piraten beinahe konkurrenzlos vor sich her und schienen gewissermaßen unnahbar für die Gesetze ihrer Welt zu sein. So schaffte es Fannar selbst seine Feinde zu Freunden zu machen. Diese Angewohnheit stieß zwar auf viel Widerwillen, allen voran bei Rós, doch schließlich stellten sich die neu gewonnenen Mitglieder als überaus nützlich heraus. Dazu gehörten u.A. Rikken, Monsi und Gösli. Es war vermutlich nur natürlich, dass so viel Erfolg zwangsläufig dazu führte, dass ihnen andere Banden den Ruhm streitig machen wollten. So gerieten sie eines Tages bei einem äußerst verlockendem Ziel in einen Hinterhalt, der ihn einige seiner Männer und beinahe sein eigenes Leben gekostet hatten. Erneut spielte eine Menge Glück eine Rolle, als Reisende zufällig dazu stießen und sie im Kampf unterstützten. So rettete ihm Buri Hervarson das Leben, während die zwei Geschwister Bretta und Bris sich den kleineren Fischen annahmen. Gemeinsam erledigten sie einen seiner größten Konkurrenten und eigneten sich dessen erbeuteten Schätze an. Buri, dem er sein Leben schuldete, nahm sein Angebot schließlich an und trat der Mannschaft bei. In den folgenden Monaten lernte er den Mann schätzen, der zwar überaus fanatisch, aber auch geschickt war. Zwar stritten sie oft, stießen jedoch hinterher gemeinsam an, als wäre nichts gewesen. Allen voran Domas hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem tätowierten Nord, doch Fannar wollte nicht hören. Für ihn war es, als hätte er zum ersten mal einen wirklichen Freund gefunden. Dass sich hinter Buris Lächeln eine leere Hülle bar jeder Emotionen befand, hatte er nie geahnt. Und eben jener Fehler wurde ihm schließlich zum Verhängnis. Nachdem sie an der Küste Solstheims eine sonderbare Rothwardonin auflasen, die sich als Wahrsagerin vorstellte, gerieten die beiden mächtig aneinander. Buri, der schon immer überaus religiös gewesen ist, sah in der Frau eine Art Medium oder Prophetin, weswegen er absolut dagegen war sie in einer wildfremden Umgebung auszusetzen und ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen. Fannar jedoch hatte keine Verwendung für eine Geisel, die kein Lösegeld einbrachte, und blieb bei der Entscheidung sie am nächsten Hafen abzusetzen. Es war ja nicht so, als würden sie sie über die Planke jagen. Doch man könnte meinen der andere hätte eben das geglaubt, als er sich schließlich dazu entschied die weniger treuen Mitglieder gegen ihren Kapitän zu hetzen. Buris Leute ermordeten ihre alten Kameraden im Schlaf, oder schlachteten die, die sich wehrten. Dabei fiel Rós ins Meer der nahen Küste Windhelms, während Alena und weitere dem Verrat zum Opfer fielen. Voller Zorn stellte sich Fannar dem Mann gegenüber, den er einmal Freund genannt hatte. Doch obwohl er zunächst führte, unterlag er schließlich einem mächtigen Hieb der mörderischen Axt und überlebte nur dadurch, dass sich Domas einmischte und ihm und seinem Sohn Zeit verschaffte zu fliehen. In diesem Moment hatte sich Fannar wieder wie ein Junge gefühlt, der einen dummen Fehler begangen hatte und damit das Leben seiner Schwester genommen hatte. An diesem Abend hatte er nicht nur viele Freunde, sondern vielleicht sogar seine Frau verloren. Und so wählte er, seinem Sohn zuliebe, den Weg des Feiglings und floh wie sein damaliges Ich in die tiefe Dunkelheit des Meeres. Danach waren seine Erinnerungen lückenhaft gewesen, doch er vermutete, dass ihm sein Sohn das Leben rettete, als er sie beide an Land gezogen hatte. Doch er war die meiste Zeit bewusstlos aufgrund des Blutverlustes gewesen, und hatte Jonas mit der Verantwortung vollkommen alleine gelassen. Erst, als sie wieder in Sicherheit waren und er bereits gepflegt wurde, kam er langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein und realisierte was passiert war. Zunächst erkannte er sein altes Elternhaus nicht wieder, doch als er seinen Bruder erkannte, brachen all der Kummer und die Reue aus ihm heraus, und er weinte zum aller ersten mal aus Trauer um seine Schwester und die gefallenen Kameraden. Und, wie er befürchtete, um Rós, die nicht mehr aufgetaucht war. Gunnar, der dies vermutlich als ausreichend sah seinen Bruder nicht wieder vor die Tür zu setzten, erlaubte diesen weiter zu bleiben, hielt sich jedoch meist zurück, wenn sich seine Frau um diesen kümmerte. Es war auch ihre Idee gewesen Vater und Sohn überhaupt nach Winterfeste mitzunehmen. Doch mit jeder Minute in der er nicht auf den Beinen war schwand seine Chance seine Frau zu finden und sich an Buri zu rächen. Dabei stellte sich allen voran Jonas als großer Trost heraus, der ihm zuliebe beinahe einging. Der Junge war eben auf See aufgewachsen und hatte das Gemüt eines Herbststurms. Doch seine Geduld würde sich auszahlen, da war er sich sicher. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Nord Kategorie:Männlich